Bad Boy Vani
by Khigerr
Summary: "He's my dad's brother's son. My uncle has been involved in some bad stuff, so I never met him. So, Vanitas used to stay with when my uncle was away doing... whatever. We never got along, and we fought all the time."


**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters, but Yui and Rini belong to me.**

**A/N: Started yet another story. Everything's on hold. Why? Because I REALLY just wanna make this my top priority. I read TWO fanfictions about Vanitas, then I suddenly feel like writing something with him. Rated T for swearing. A LOT of swearing. Might become M later on. Hurrhurrhurr.**

**Chapter One**

"Turn to pa..." the math teacher, Ms. Gainsborough, was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A teen with black hair, and golden eyes slowly walked in, easily ignoring stares of students. He approached the brunette. "Oh hello, Vanitas, I assume?" she asked, and he nodded. "Class, this is Vanitas. You can sit..." the woman scanned the room, and her eyes landed on a seat in the back. Coincidentally next to me, Yui Suzuki. "You can sit next to Yui." Vanitas looked around, even though he clearly saw the only open seat. "Oh, Yui. Raise your hand, will you?" I did as she said, and the raven haired teen slid into the desk next to me. "Now, as I was saying, turn to page forty three, and study for the test. You and your shoulder partner can study together."

I opened my Advanced Geometry book to the page she mentioned. I usually studied with one of my best friends, Xion, but sadly, she and Kairi were already partnered together. Xion gave me a sympathetic look, and mouthed, "Sorry." I just shrugged, and smiled softly. All of my friends were paired up already, leaving me to be the loner this time. In our group, there's seven people, including me. But in this class, there's only five of us. So someone always gets left out.

I looked around for Namine. I noticed her and Roxas laughing. _That's not studying..._ I groaned before turning my attention to the book. I almost never studied. I guess I was just naturally smart. So smart that my grades in math and biology were high enough that I was transferred into advanced classes. They were college classes, so if I passed the exams, I would get college credit. These classes were more difficult, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I only study for these two classes, since as I said, they were harder.

A small piece of paper was pushed onto the edge of my desk. I know it might sound rude, but I ignored it. I needed my study time. It was pushed further with the eraser tip of a pencil. I sighed, picking it up and reading it. 'Hey.' I looked at the sender. Vanitas.

"Hi. And what was so hard about just saying it?" I asked, laughing a little.

"You looked like you were busy studying."

"So you give me a note? Ya know what, forget it. I'm Yui."

"Vanitas." he stated. I don't know why, but the way he said it caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"So..." I slurred. "What brings ya here?"

He hesitated. "I moved."

"From?"

"The World That Never Was."

"Is... that even a real place?" I cocked my head to the side.

"If you've never heard of it, then you don't need to know."

"Oh. Okay then." I opened my mouth again, but Ms. Gainsborough clapped her hands.

"Time to start the test. Books away, please."

I cursed under my breath, skimming the page's contents, causing Vanitas to chuckle. "Not funny. It's all your fault." I said, shutting the textbook.

"You didn't have to open the note, or talk to me."

I sent him a glare, before shoving the book in my desk. A piece of paper was placed in front of me. "Thank you." I looked up at Ms. Gainsborough, smiling.

She smiled back. "After you finish your test, I would like you to go over your notes with Vanitas." I nodded, and picked up my pencil.

'Feels like he made me lose my studying time on purpose... He seems nice though.' I thought, already half done. No less than thirty seconds later, I flipped the test over. 'Easy. Guess I didn't need to study anyway.' I looked at Vanitas, to surprisingly find him staring right back at me. A blush crept onto my cheeks as I gulped. It was hard to look away from his captivating golden eyes. "A-alright." I nervously pulled my teal notebook out, and I noticed that both my voice and my hand got shaky. I watched as he moved his desk closer to mine.

"Something wrong with that, princess?"

"N-no, and don't call me princess.." I replied, opening my notes. "Okay, so..." I was interrupted by him laughing quietly. "What's your problem?" I asked, sounding a little more rude than I had meant to.

"You." My eyes widened.

"M-me?"

"You're acting so nervous. I don't bite." he said, and smirked. "Unless you want me to." he whispered. My face went red.

"Uhh..." I couldn't help but smile. "I like you." I giggled, causing him to grin.

After we went over my notes, people were still taking their test.

"To those who have finished, you may talk quietly or even leave early."

I turned to Vanitas, to see him looking at me again. "What's with you? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You're hot."

My blush returned, and I didn't know what to say or do. "T-thanks, I guess. But don't judge a book by its cover."

"I wasn't talking about a book. I was talking about you."

"What I'm saying is that I'm really a cold, heartless bitch who's always looking for a fight. See?" I lifted my sleeve, showing him the most recent scar. Yeah, the last dude I fought thought it was fair to use a knife. I always got into fights around my neighborhood. It usually starts out by people saying I probably won't hurt a fly, or they insult my friends. NO ONE talks about my friends, so I end up kicking their ass.

"Mrow, kitty's got claws."

"Actually, I don't. Whenever they get too long, I bite them off. So, what's your next class?" He handed me his schedule. We had every class together, even Advanced Biology. "Guess I've got a stalker now."

"Who would want to stalk you?" another teen with spiky, golden blonde hair and blue eyes approached my desk.

I looked at him. "Hey Rox. I'm guessing you finished your test?"

"No, I'm over here so I can cheat off of you. Of course I'm done."

"Ya don't hafta be mean." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." he said, not even looking at Vanitas.

I nodded, and glanced at the raven haired teen. "Do you know where the cafeteria is? We can help you get there."

"Yeah I do. I don't need your help." he replied coldly. My eyes widened.

_Why is he so rude now? _Roxas yanked on my arm, practically dragging me out of the door.

"Oh, Yui?" I looked back at who was calling my name. Ms. Gainsborough.

"Hold up." I wiggled out of his grip, and to the woman. "Yes?"

"Vanitas is in all of your classes, and since he's new, could you show him to each one?"

"Yes ma'am!" I smiled, and waved slightly, turning to leave. I noticed Vanitas glaring at me.

"Why are you talking to Vanitas?" the blonde demanded, placing his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"One, he's new. Two, he seems cool. Three, Ms. Gainsborough made me go over my notes with him. Why?"

He sighed, tightening his grip. I winced, causing him to let go. "Sorry... He's bad news." he said, throwing his arm around me as we started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Bad news? Wh-what do you mean?"

"He's dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"Sora can tell you."

...

As I sat down at our usual lunch table, I waited for everyone to sit down. Only Roxas, Sora, Riku and I had lunch together. It didn't feel weird being the only girl. It felt like I was just one of the guys. Once the brunette slid into his seat, I pointed my fork at him. "What's the deal with Vanitas?"

His face darkened, and he raised his eyebrow. "Vanitas? Why do you wanna know about HIM?" I rarely saw this side of Sora. Whenever he got like this, it was best to just let him cool off.

"Umm... Nev..."

"Vanitas is a new student, and she's been talking to him. I told her to stay away from him." Roxas said.

"But, why?" I asked, sipping my lemonade. "He's nice!"

"No, he's not." Riku stated. Everyone's eyes were on me. For the first time of sitting with them, I felt uncomfortable.

"Vanitas..." Sora began. "He's my cousin."

"And you don't want me talking to him because...?"

"He's my dad's brother's son. My uncle has been involved in some bad stuff, so I never met him. So, Vanitas used to stay with when my uncle was away doing... whatever. We never got along, and we fought all the time." I honestly couldn't imagine him fighting with anyone. I fumbled with my maroon scarf, as he continued. "Remember when I had a cast on my arm?" I nodded. "Vanitas did it." I gasped.

"B-but you said you fell off your bike..."

"My parents didn't want anyone to know that their nephew did it. I don't know if they were protecting me, or him, or themselves, or even my uncle. He's staying with me until further notice. His dad just dropped him off, and left."

"Oh..." I murmured.

"That's why don't want you hanging around him. We care about you, and we don't want you to get hurt." Roxas explained. I stared into his deep blue orbs.

"He made a pass at me. He called me hot." Riku frowned, Sora clenched his fists, and the blonde growled softly. "And... he has every single class with me. Ms. Gainsborough told me to show him where all of our classes are."

"Just... stay away from him, okay?" I nodded, and we ate our lunch in an awkward silence. What bothered me is that Sora told them, but not me.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated. "Why'd you tell Roxas and Riku, but not me... I mean, we're best friends too, right?"

"Of course we are. I just..." he paused. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Yui." His apology was sincere.

"It's okay." I sighed, looking anywhere but them. My eyes landed on a familiar black haired teen on the other side of the cafeteria. He was sitting with... popular people.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Roxas nudged me.

"I-I'm not hungry." I said quietly, and his gaze never left mine.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered. Roxas is my best friend. Ever. He had every class with me, except Advanced Bio. I could tell him ANYTHING. We met in third grade, and we kind of had a crush on each other. We tried going out in ninth, but it was just weird. We broke up after about a week, and we're still best friends. We still like each other, and everyone thinks we should get back together. It's just awkward dating your best friend. I looked at him.

"I-I don't know." He eyed me. We're so close to each other that we can tell when we're lying. It was the honest truth. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I quickly shot a glance at Sora, who was engaged in a conversation with Riku. "I'm not sure if I'm acting like this because of Vanitas, and you guys don't want me to be friends with him... Or maybe I'm just sick." He stared at me again, realizing I was still telling the truth.

"Yui... He's just not safe to be around. I don't want him to do something to you he'll regret." I just nodded sadly, and threw my tray away. They all looked at me.

"I'm gonna head to class, I'll see you there, Rox. See ya guys later..." I said, punching Riku's shoulder, ruffling Sora's hair, and poking Roxas's cheek, causing him to blush. I laughed, and left the cafeteria. I walked briskly down the hall, stopping at a water fountain. I snapped up, remembering I was Vanitas's guide. Wiping the water off of my chin, I rushed back as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I watched the crowd, waiting for him. "Bingo." I said to myself, swimming through the teens, and tapping his shoulder. "Hi."

He just looked at me. "Hey."

"What was that about earlier?"

"Why do you care?" he glared at me, causing me to slow down a bit. But I caught up again.

"Because, I'm trying to be your friend!" I had pushed my friends telling me to stay away from him to the back of my mind.

"Just shut up." he spat. And I did. We walked to our next class in silence. A silence I really didn't like. We arrived just as the late bell went off. I quickly took my seat, next to Roxas, as our poetry teacher, Mrs. Belle, told Vanitas to introduce himself. "Tell us about yourself. We're like family here, so don't be shy."

"I'm Vanitas, and as for myself, it's none of your damn business. I'm not gonna be family with a bunch of strangers."

"Oookay then. Well, it's a pleasure to have you, Vanitas." she said, as he sat next to me. Once again, the only open seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas looking at me.

"You were almost late. What's up with that?"

"Had to guide him." I replied.

...

Poetry and gym were a blur, and my last class was my favorite. I wasn't gonna let ANYONE ruin it for me. "Here are the art and music rooms. You can do which ever you want. As long as you're seen doing something, you get an A." I told the raven haired teen, and he went into the music room. I looked at Namine. "I don't feel very artistic today. I think I'm gonna be in the music room." She nodded, and headed into the art room, already occupying an easel. I laughed at Roxas running to get the last guitar.

"My baby." he sighed, tuning it, and strumming a few notes. We sat next to each other, and he looked at me. "What are you gonna play?"

"My voice." I grinned. "Do you know how to play Simple and Clean?" He nodded, and pulled out a pick. It was rare that I ever sang. Like, really rare. I only did when I didn't feel like drawing, like today, or when I'm sad. Only Roxas knows that. Whenever I do decide to sing, everyone always gets quiet and listens.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

"You're giving me too many things, lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?' When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'"

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

"The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, 'Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?' When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple."

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."

"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."

Both rooms emitted cheers, and clapping. Even Vanitas liked it, surprisingly. "Uh, heh, thanks."

"Yui, you have an amazing voice!" Mrs. Waters complimented. "You and Roxas may do whatever you want for the rest of the period." That's another reason why I loved this class. If you sang loud enough for everyone to hear, you don't have to do anything else.

"So what was that about?"

"I wasn't feeling up to artsy stuff today, so I sang. Don't worry Rox, I'm not depressed or anything. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Swimming~!" The blonde looked at me, and I nodded. "You, me, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Riku! Blue seas, blue skies, all the sea salt ice cream in the world, come on! Whaddya say? Wait, today's Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's go tomorrow!" I beamed, grabbing his arm and staring into his eyes. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Yui..."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?!" I begged again, batting my eyelashes. He sighed, and gave in.

"Fine, we'll go."

"You're awesome, Roxy!" He blushed, hearing his nickname that I gave him.

...

The bell finally rang, meaning the weekend had arrived. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I rushed out of the double doors. I hopped into my sister's car. "Hey Rini!"

"Hey hey, little sis!" she said, smiling at me. She had slightly wavy black hair, like me, except it stopped at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same color as mine, dark red. "How was school?"

"Hell, like usual. New student named Vanitas. Black hair, golden eyes, looks a lot like Sora. He's in all of my classes. Sora said he's his cousin, and he's rude and stuff, but I don't believe him. Even though he broke his arm."

"That's why he had a cast?!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"I mean, I kinda believe him. Vanitas was nice, then he just started being straight up mean."

"Never date a bad boy. It WON'T end well. I suggest you stay away from him."

"Gosh, you sound just like Roxas!"

"Pfft. Please. Don't even get me mixed up with your overprotective boyfriend." I felt the blood rush to my face as I glared at her.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh right, you guys are romantic interests, sorry."

"Nope, not even."

"Your face says otherwise."

"I hate you Rini."

"Love ya too, Yui." She grinned, stopping at the small coffee shop, Oathkeeper, we worked at. "Working until we close, remember?"

"Yeah." I answered, getting out. Oathkeeper was usually almost empty, and today was no different. I sighed, sitting at a table and Rini stood by the register. We're both waiting for someone, anyone to walk in. As I texted Roxas, a ring finally went off. "Welcome to Oathkeeper!" we shouted in unison. I looked up from my phone, and my eyes widened. Why him? "Hiiii... Vanitas..." I greeted the raven haired teen anxiously. "What do ya wanna order?"

"Coffee."

"Will that be all?" He nodded in response. I laughed awkwardly and disappeared behind Rini. I yanked her down to the floor with me.

"Nyagh! Whynow?! It'shim!" I stammered quickly.

"That's Vanitas?" she asked, peeking at the teen. "Ooh, a hottie." I slapped her arm. "Sorry, sorry. Just go make his freaking coffee." I nodded, slowly standing up, finding him looking at me. Ignoring his stare, I quickly made his coffee, and set it at his table.

"Heh, here ya go." I smiled, heading back over to Rini. She stuck her leg out at the last second, and I fell flat on my face. "You bitch!" I growled, ready to retaliate, causing Vanitas to laugh loudly. Not fake, or rude. A genuine laugh. Too bad it was at me. I put her in a headlock. Rini and I always ended up fighting, playfully I guess, whenever we were working. Our boss, Tifa, thought it was funny, so she didn't care. Whatever customers we got enjoyed our scraps, so they would leave tips. "Never. Trip. Me."

"Oh, yeah... I feeeeel the love." she groaned, elbowing me in the stomach. I let go, and giggled.

"Well, love hurts." I grinned, as the door burst open, and girls flew in. A lot of girls. For Vanitas. "Business is booming..?"

"Hey hey, no paparazzi!" Rini yelled. "Either ya order something..." she started, then looked at me.

"Or ya get out." I motioned towards to the door. About half of the girls left, and the rest surrounded Vanitas. "Alrighty, whaddya gonna order?"

"I'll have what Vanitas is having..."

"Me too!"

"So, coffee?" I questioned, and received nods. "Rini, we need... twenty seven cups. I'll make fourteen, you make thirteen."

"Oi, you make me look like the lazy one."

"It's just one, gosh lady! And you are the lazy one!" I countered, pouring the dark liquid.

"Uhh... uhh. Shit, you're right."

"Mmm hmm." I hummed, giving out six cups, and returning to make more.

...

FINALLY, it was time to close. "Okay, get out."

"We're not leaving until Vani does!"

'Vani? That's dumb.' I thought. "Then, 'Vani' get out."

"Make me." he replied, and all of the girls gushed. I raised my eyebrow, and glared at him.

"Fine, if you don't leave, then you and your twenty seven girlfriends can help clean up." Seventeen ran out of the door, making me giggle. "Make that ten." Surprisingly, Vanitas didn't leave, he was actually helping. As I wiped down a table, my phone made a sound, meaning I got a text message. I reached for it, but a pair of hands took it first. "What the hell?!" I looked at them, well, her. "Rini, give it back!"

"Oooh, a text from..." she paused to put in my passcode, which she knew apparently. "Roxy!" My cheeks turned red. "Roxy says 'I sneak into your room at night, so that's probably why.' What do you guys text about?!" The 'Vani' Army surrounded us, laughing, even the 'Captain.' "Well, let's found out, shall we?"

"No no, we shall not."

"Earlier, Roxy asked, 'What time do you get off of work?' And Yui replied, 'We're about to close, why?' Then he said, 'Just wondering. I was probably gonna drop by later.' She said, 'You might as well live with us. I swear, you're obsessed with me.' Roxy said, 'Define obsessed.' Yui answered, 'Always wanting to come over, and I bet you steal my socks.' And that's it. Ya weirdos." she stated, tossing me my phone. Catching it, I sighed.

"My precious." I growled, kissing the device and backing into a corner. I quickly texted Roxas. 'Yeah, maybe. Try not to be so weird, Rini read our messages.' A few seconds later, he replied, 'If I can't be weird, then we can't text.'

"And she still texts him."

"Want me to go through your phone? Yeah, that's what I thought." I grinned at the raven haired young adult. I began tapping away on the touch screen. 'Or... I could just change my password. And let's just be happy she didn't read the ones from yesterday.'

'Oh. Heh. Yeeeeah.'

Let's just say yesterday, I said 'I wanna rip your shirt open, throw you down on the bed, and...' You can let your imagination run wild with that. I meant it as a joke, obviously!

...

I stuck the key in the lock and opened the front door to the small apartment Rini and I shared. "Home sweet home!" I sang happily, throwing my crap on the couch. I waddled directly to the fridge, looking for the Monster I bought the day before. "Rini Suzuki, where the hell is my Monster." I demanded.

"I dunno, what's behind the milk?" Squinting at her, I shoved the jug out of the way, revealing my love.

"Yessssssss." I opened it, and downed the drink. I tossed the can into the trash, and reached for the chocolate donuts in the cabinet, but was too short. "Rini, Rini, Rini. Be a dear, and get me the donuts, will ya?"

"But I'm all the way over here, and you're over theeere."

"Lazy idiot." I grumbled, hopping onto the counter, grabbing the box and trudging to my room. There was a knock on the door, and I pointed at her. "You're closer."

"Damn." she snapped her fingers, hanging her head dramatically. Practically rolling off the couch, she stumbled towards the door. Opening it, she looked at me. "Yui, your overprotective boyfriend is here."

"Shut up!" I growled, as she invited him in. Not even glancing behind me, I walked into my room, dropping the box on my bed. He followed, just as expected.

"Hard day?"

"Oh my god, you don't even know." I began, shaking my head, and laughing. "You will NOT believe who came in today." Not even giving him a chance to answer, I continued. "Yeah, that's right. Vanitas. Guess who came flying in after him?" The blonde opened his mouth, but I kept talking. "Yup. The Vani Army, aka fifty four girls."

"Wow."

"Well, actually it was twenty seven because half of them left." I added, shoving a donut in my mouth and sitting on my bed. I stretched, and laid back, a lazy grin on my face. "I tired." I said in a baby voice. Roxas reached for one, but I swatted his hand away. "No. Mine. ALLLL mine."

"You'll get fat."

"Nope." I shook my head, popping the p. "High metabolism, biiiitch."

"It's like you're drunk." he laughed.

"What are you doing." I demanded. "Why are you still standing?"

"'Cause you took up the whole bed."

"Ya know, I don't appreciate your attitude, sir. Leave my presence." I flicked my wrists. "Skidaddle."

"Just move, weirdo." he chuckled, rolling me over and sitting.

"I have been degraded to..." I fake sniffled. "...3/4 of the bed." I closed my eyes, clutching the box.

"Sorry, Princess."

"That's Yui to you, mister." I scolded.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess."

"No. Don't even." I giggled. I kicked him off of the bed, and snuggled under my covers, still wearing my clothes from the day. "Hey, we never said what time we'd go to the beach."

"We decided around three." he replied, getting up and standing beside me.

"We as in everyone but me. Nice. I probably won't even be awake." I yawned. "I'm gonna die as soon as you leave."

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he asked, patting the top of my head.

"But I want that." I pouted, knocking his hand away.

"Alright. See ya at the beach." he smiled, waving. He left my room, and closed the door. As soon as he was gone, I sprung out of my bed and stripped myself. I put on a teal tank top, and black pajama shorts. I reopened my door, and told Rini I was going to the beach tomorrow. Knowing her, she'd probably come along too.

"Omigosh! I'm going tooooo~!" she sang excitedily.

"Mmm hmm. Of course you are..." I groaned quietly, hoping she didn't hear. "Okay, well I'm gonna hit the hay-hay. Be ready by 2:45."

"Nighty night, wittle sissy!" she grinned, rushing to her room to most likely try to find her best swimsuit.

"Heh heh eheh... Yeah." I faked laughed, and shut my door. I belly flopped onto my bed, sighing happily. "Tomorrow's gonna be... great."


End file.
